


闹剧

by ArarakiWolf



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I, Dark Souls III
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Other, 法兰不死队mobA大, 深渊A
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArarakiWolf/pseuds/ArarakiWolf
Summary: *法兰不死队mobA*深渊A





	闹剧

撕毁有形的恶魔很容易，击溃无形之物则难以下手。  
亚尔特留斯全身湿漉漉地站在那里。他的左手被拧至残废，根本没法抬起来，只能随着全身抽搐的动作摆动。  
停下，停下。  
他在心里反反复复地念叨着，张开嘴，却一句话也说不出来，摩擦声带后，只剩下些许低吼和呻吟。持续痛苦的喘息而闭不拢的嘴角边，涎水顺着下颌滴落，染湿了他苍蓝色围巾的一角。他全身上下都黏黏糊糊的，不知名的暗色液体一片又一片的出现在他的身上。那些东西不像汗，汗水是光滑的，让人想起清爽的风与晴天的阳光；那些暗青色的液体完全不同，它们充满了阴郁雨天的气味。就像苔藓，亦或是寄生植物那样，它们贪得无厌地在狼骑士的皮肤上扎根生长，爬满了亚尔特留斯的全身上下，腐蚀了他铁质盔甲的边角，在那里留下烧灼般的黑色锈痕。它们也濡湿了他的内衬，渗透到他毛孔的每一处，再从由他双腿间、那片不被盔甲覆盖的缝隙处，零零星星的、持续不断地滴落。他走动的任何一步，都令那些液体沿着他移动的双腿内侧滴落在地面上，暗青色的液体染黑了他踏足的每一片土地。  
乌拉席露，这片土地曾经有这么个名字，那座城池里的墙垣早在岁月里坍塌，灰黑的苔藓蔓延了一切，深渊缠住了亚尔特留斯半梦半醒间颓唐的身躯，而把他永远困在了临死之时的那一刻。亚尔特留斯没多少意识了，他甚至想不起来亚诺尔隆德的夕阳。他只是扭曲着身躯，在被腐蚀透彻的黑色地面上步履维艰地行走。他很明确他想要什么——暗青色的液体啃噬着他肉体的每一寸，使得他宛如饮下海水那般越饮越渴。周围能够撕烂的东西都早已被摧毁，他不能够依靠碾碎渣滓和怪物来制止他内心黏腻而难耐的冲动。当饮鸩止渴的屠杀都成为奢望，亚尔特留斯仅能靠着他所剩无几的强烈意志以保持矜持。  
但……  
——高洁的亚诺尔隆德骑士，亚尔特留斯，你坚持了一千年，终于撑不下去了。  
那声音在无尽的黑暗中回荡，震荡着他的耳膜。这让亚尔特留斯明确地意识到他在漫长得没有边际的黑暗中得某一瞬慌神间，他对自己所做的事情。狼骑士终于难以忍受那欲壑难填的深渊。他跪坐在地，尚能活动的右手伸向了他不断滴落液体的、湿润的双腿间。  
啊啊，他竟然开始自渎。  
就在他开始动作的时候，无形的深渊攻破他意志最后一层防线，而逐渐从一无所有的黑暗中显露出它的形态。它们像众人的手，大大小小的爪印一只又一只地攀上着狼骑士的腿甲，半推半就地将他的腿甲卸下，使得他不见天日的、光洁又细瘦的腿根暴露出来。那些黏腻的黑色液体猖狂地占据了亚尔特留斯的皮肤，他仿佛被浸泡在海水中，连呼吸都染上深渊的味道。那些液体还带着某种催情，亦或是说兴奋剂的效果，狼骑士快要感觉不到他的理智，他像一只发情的动物那样渴求破坏，渴求撕裂，渴求贯穿、抚摸和怀抱。  
他的右手——他甚至懒得脱下手甲——像蹂躏一颗草一样抚摸着能让他感受到快乐的地方，左手则无意识地下垂。在某一刻，他被深渊无形的力量或有形的手强行扭转成跪趴下的姿势，他甚至都没有反应过来。他的脑袋侧着，头盔上的蓝缨翘着，脸颊紧紧贴着黑暗得没有边际的地面，披风也散在肩头，臀部却被深渊的手托起，朝上翘着，姿势下流而淫荡，仿佛一条在发情期失去理智的忠犬。  
深渊从后面操他。说是操，其实并不准确。深渊没有形态，亚尔特留斯仅仅是感觉到有什么东西在持续不断地灌入他的身体，像柔软的水，又像坚硬的铁块。他的入口被猛烈扩张，无意识的低吼和吃痛的呻吟从喉头漏出。那些来自深渊的、形态不定的物体时而涨大，时而退缩，如海水的退潮与涨潮那般，形成了一进一出的规律运动，而在那些扩张与紧缩的强度上，则每一下各有不同。  
假若是肉体上的折磨，亚尔特留斯从来都不畏惧。他曾经被小隆德骑士的剑狠狠地刺穿腹部，还被乌拉席露的怪物沉重的法术击中后背，第一位堕落至深渊的马努斯在疯狂的怒吼中，用他狰狞的巨腕拧断了他的左臂。这些肉体上的疼痛对狼骑士来说没什么，他总是有引以为豪的忍耐力，无论被打倒多少次，都能够拖着这幅破破烂烂的身躯继续战斗。他坚毅不屈的精神在抵抗疼痛方面颇有建树，可一旦面对诱惑和快感，那种如无数虫豸啃噬一般的侵蚀，他却毫无办法。他曾经依靠着让自己不断战斗，不断受伤的方式保持理智，如今在这空无一人、徒有黑暗的深渊里，他抓不住一点疼痛的印记。他的意志浸泡在快感之中，黏腻的液体从他开合的后穴中缓缓溢出，顺着他的腿根流下。  
原谅我，原谅我。  
狼骑士低着头，对着过去的回忆道歉，却什么也想不起来。他在黑暗里关了那么久，视野里除了黑暗什么也不剩。亚尔特留斯的嘴巴当然也被无形的深渊填得满满的。他张着嘴，呜呜咽咽地呻吟着，想传达和倾诉的一切全部糊在喉咙里。  
——看看吧，你的后继者。  
那个空旷的声音又一次回荡在他的脑海里。亚尔特留斯在深渊的侵犯中勉强抬起头，远远地望见了一个红色披风的身影。彼时他的身体悬空，腰部被不知名的无形之手托起，而臀部不断开合着，双腿也随着深渊操干他的动作蠕动。由于深渊是无形的，在旁观者看来，亚尔特留斯仅仅是悬浮在空中，左手无意识地下垂，下半身一丝不挂，臀部不自觉地在空气中扭动而已。  
狼骑士不记得他有什么后继者，在他离开亚诺尔隆德的时候，他只是一位年轻的骑士。只见那个红色披风的、戴着银色尖帽子的人用双手使劲向前爬着，他的腿似乎被深渊侵蚀了一半而不太管用了。那人眉头紧皱，眼睛里泛着红光，死死地盯着亚尔特留斯的身躯。  
“我很敬重您……非常、非常地敬重您……”那个人断断续续地说着，声音带着青年人的沙哑。他不像亚尔特留斯那样单手残废，可他的双腿被黑色的东西绊住了。深渊的手不但侵蚀着他的双腿，似乎也想要用对待亚尔特留斯的方式羞辱这位年轻人。红披风的年轻人帽子歪了一半，银白色的头发上沾染了和亚尔特留斯身上一样的暗青色液体，他的脸上爬满了漆黑的纹路，也真亏他还能说话——深渊似乎没有塞住他嘴巴的兴趣，只是缠着他的腿甲，慢慢地腐蚀那些铁质的防具。  
“当我知道您被关在这个地方……我立刻迫不及待地前来……”  
亚尔特留斯凝视着这个年轻人，他什么也做不了，除了被深渊拖起来在半空中玩弄着以外，他全身上下都被铺天盖地的黑暗覆盖住了，只能发出不成文的呜咽声。他知道那个年轻人用灼热又崇拜的眼神看着他，长久地盯着这个破败又堕落的他，直视着他被深渊玩弄乳头的样子，如阅读圣典一样认真地看着他被深渊抬起臀部插入的样子。这种炽热而深红的视线让狼骑士感到不堪，可他毫无办法——他连面孔都被深渊侵占，银白头盔和苍蓝披肩下，只剩下深渊一色的无尽黑暗。  
“是的……不止是我……我们都来了……”  
在那个年轻人后头，还有不少和他外貌相似的人。他们的着装完全一致，铁质的尖帽子与红色的披风，长度剪得相当的银色碎发，他们的面容也全都沾染了腐蚀的纹路，个个如黑夜中的狼群一般眼里冒着幽幽的光，如同捕食猎物的肉食动物一般在黑暗中炯炯地望着亚尔特留斯被深渊托起的身躯。可那些眼神在带有强烈侵略性的同时，又带着深刻到骨髓里的憧憬。  
“我们曾经想过……只要能见上您一面……无论被践踏到怎么样都可以……只要能够继承您的意念……我们……”  
那些声音并非由一个人发出，他们像接力一样，每个人发出一个音节，最后组成了一句话。虽然难以猜测无形的深渊究竟是怎么缠住他们的，从他们在地上匍匐的样子可以看出，无形的深渊似乎剥夺了他们行走的能力。  
“……我们……全部牺牲掉也无所谓……”  
爬在最前面的那个红披风的年轻人够到了亚尔特留斯的脚跟。他抵抗着深渊把他捆在地上的那股强大力量，努力地支起身躯，抓住亚尔特留斯下半截的腿甲，想要把他从深渊的操控中拽离开来。  
一个人的力量或许是徒劳，可他们竟有那么多。虽然每一个人的身躯和力量都比亚尔特留斯要小上那么一些（他们都是矮小的不死人），当他们全部聚集在一起，最前头的那人抓着亚尔特留斯的脚，后面的那个再抓着前头人的披风，就这么一个拽着一个。他们像一群乱七八糟的蚂蚁，倒下一只马上有另一只冒出来接任工作。亚尔特留斯瞪大眼睛，茫然地看着这场闹剧般的营救。狼骑士已经快忘记自己是谁了，他本以为这个世界也该彻底遗忘他的——毕竟他失败了，什么也没做到，连他最亲近的伙伴希夫都没能亲手保护。  
狼骑士看着那些从他腿间流淌下来的黏腻液体一滴又一滴地落在最前头的尖帽子年轻人的脸上。那些液体每滴落到年轻人的脸颊上一次，那个年轻人炽红的眼神就如被风吹动的蜡烛那样微弱地摇摆一次。但那个年轻人非但没有躲闪，还像饮入甘泉一样把它们全部舔干净。亚尔特留斯明白了——这种液体来自深渊，会不断地腐蚀人的意志。假若那些年轻人们持续坚持着这种愚笨的营救方式，他们终有一天也会像亚尔特留斯一样，完全成为深渊的俘虏吧。  
意识到这点的狼骑士开始挣扎，他努力地想把最前排那人的手蹬下去。他不想要增加深渊的牺牲者。从失败的那一刻起，他便认为自己没有什么被铭记的价值，一千年后的现在，他究竟是做了什么，才值得让这么多素不相识的年轻人前仆后继地来继承他的意志呢？正如多年以前那个金色的狮子骑士所言，亚尔特留斯仅仅是个经验不足的年轻骑士罢了。  
在某一瞬间，深渊突然放开了对亚尔特留斯的控制，失去支撑的狼骑士如破布一样被狠狠地丢在了地上，而那些年轻人费劲地往前爬着，双手向前伸，想要接近亚尔特留斯哪怕一寸。深渊不再侵占着亚尔特留斯的嘴，他现在可以发出一些声音了。狼骑士想要对那些年轻人说些什么，但他开合的唇无法传达任何一个音节，他声带摩擦，仅能发出可怖的低吼。  
可这又有什么关系呢？那些年轻人一点儿也不在乎。他们像朝圣一样亲吻着亚尔特留斯裸露的惨白皮肤，如狗一样将他脸颊上的暗青色的黏液舔舐干净。他们发了疯，冒着红光的眼睛一点也不正常，一模一样的目光全都盯着亚尔特留斯。不过一会儿，他们便把亚尔特留斯抬起，像是某种诡异地庆祝。他们轻柔又粗暴地掰开亚尔特留斯的双腿，有的人进入着亚尔特留斯的嘴巴，有的人进入着亚尔特留斯的臀部。这下，亚尔特留斯和方才被深渊侵犯时完全一样，身体上每个入口都被占满。他没法说话，只能支支吾吾地挣扎。那些一模一样的年轻人围绕在他身边，簇拥着狼骑士纤瘦而细长的身躯，暗青色的液体沾染了他们每一寸的肌肤。  
亚尔特留斯看见他们红色眼神中的深渊。人潮涌动，就像海水那样托住亚尔特留斯的身体，他被浪潮一般的人群灌入，再如同退潮那般狠狠抽出。他在海水般的抽插中呜咽着。那些人的数量那么多，几乎和深渊一般无穷无尽，一个倒下了，立刻会有另一个接替上一人的位置。  
无形的深渊退了场，而有形的深渊接二连三的冒出来。而狼骑士什么也做不了。他被人群抬起来，再深深地陷下去，面对他的是一次又一次的侵犯。众人的声音为他喝彩，呢喃着他的名字，亲吻着他的每一寸的皮肤，可也同时囚禁着他的身体，侵占着他的每一部分。  
是的，亚尔特留斯无法拒绝。坚韧不屈的狼骑士可以抵抗痛苦，能够击退恶意，但那些带着强烈而黏腻情感的东西对他而言是致命的。无论是充斥着黏稠人性的深渊，亦或是包含着爱意的人群，亚尔特留斯都无法拒绝。他只能躺在那里，残废的左手无力地晃荡着，一如他破布一般在人群的侵犯中扭动着的身躯。  
这场闹剧看不见尽头，正如这片看不到头的深渊。

FIN


End file.
